Coma
by Sbd01
Summary: Palutena has disappeared, Dark Pit enters a coma for forty years, and Pit, Kuro, and a robot have lived on Skyworld alone. When Dark Pit wakes up one day, the spell keeping him alive broken, the four must go against all odds to rescue Palutena from the alternate universe she has disappeared to. Chapter 1 is out, please read and review. Thank you very much! :D


_**Hello, guys. I'm not going to write an apology up here at the top of the fanfiction, but check out the bottom for a full apology and more.**_

_**Besides that, enjoy the fanfiction.**_

**V**

"Hello? Pittoo? HELLO?"

"It's no use, Pit. He's been unconscious for so long, he may not have a full memory. From what the doctors have been able to determine, his memory may be fractured at best, and completely destroyed at worst."

Pittoo stirred, dark hospital gown contrasting against the white medial beds. He slowly opened his eyes, then shut them again.

"Pit…? Kuro?" he whispered. "What…?" He blinked again, his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Pittoo! You remember us!" Pit said, while Kuro asked a question that hadn't even slipped Pit's mind:

"What do you remember, Dark Pit?" Kuro asked. "The current scans indicate that your brain has pieced together other's memories into a tight, interwoven web. You will have memories from the people who came to see you during your slumber. It may feel harsh; ask us if anything bothers you."

"I- I remember Hades, and then he was destroying Skyworld, and then Daedalus destroyed Odysseus, and… Then I was knocked out, and… I don't remember. Myself? On a bed? Pain? Screaming, yelling, blood, death… I…" Pittoo attempted to say, fumbling over his words. "How long was I knocked out? What happened?"

Pit blinked. "You don't remember anything else? Maybe you and I entering the Minotaur Robot and destroying its interior? Maybe the destruction of the Sun Halo? Maybe Palutena's disappearance and the mysterious Enterprise and that man named Kirk?"

"No… I don't even know what you're talking about… But I remember the Sun Halo. No, actually, it's all too foggy…" Pittoo responded.

"Here's what happened," Kuro began, looking at Pittoo. "After Daedalus destroyed Odysseus, Hades's power was destroyed, but so was Palutena's. Your head hit the ground of the Kronos Chamber and you were knocked out by the blast of the explosion. Somehow, an anomaly took place in your brain from that day, and while you retained most of your memories, your physical state deteriorated daily. You went on several quests with Pit to stop Daedalus and return Palutena's power, and you succeeded, but at your own expense. You've been in a coma, and Palutena has kept you in a physically fit condition, with a spell that lasted, even after she was gone. It's been… what, forty years? Yes, you have been in your coma for forty years, three months, and seventeen days."

Pittoo blinked.

Kuro continued, "After you used your life force to destroy the Sun Halo, you were dying. We used the Rewind Spring, but it was mostly maintained by Hades, for his own personal gain, so it did little to nothing, as Hades has disappeared into a dark corner of the Underworld, waiting for a chance at revenge. Your immortality was destroyed, and so while the rest of us have not aged by nature, the spell on you was the only thing responsible for keeping you alive. You will die without it, and the spell broke two hours ago, and so we must find Palutena and bring her back to this timeline."

Pitto blinked. "So… you're saying _forty _years went by and that I don't remember anything because of a brain disease Palutena kept in check and now that the spell broke and she's gone that means I'm going to actually _age _and maybe even _die?_"

"Yep!" Pit said enthusiastically. "That's why we need to rescue Palutena from the other dimension. Because you'll die! And we miss her."

"So… do we have anyone else to fight on our side, or are we just supposed to rescue her by ourselves? Because that just sounds really dumb, guys." Pittoo said, slowly getting off the bed. "How about we call on Viridi? She's still alive, right?"

Pit sort of blinked and looked the other way while Kuro said, "She's alive, but in a mentally disoriented state. Daedalus shocked her with a superpowered electric pulse, and she fell into a similar coma. When she awoke, she forgot who she was, and where she was, and is now in an institution. And yes, we do have 'people' to rely on. Leonard!" Kuro called.

There was a shimmer in the air, and then a person appeared, but he was unlike any person Pittoo had ever seen. Half of his face was metal, and his eyes were also metal, with clear blue stones inset into them. He wore a white shirt and jeans, and instead of sandals, he wore sneakers on his feet. "Hello, Kuro, Pit, and Dark Pit. How are you, Dark Pit." he stated, metal eyes swiveling towards each of them, stating the question as a fact.

"Good… But _what the heck _is wrong with you?" Pittoo asked rudely. "You're made of plastic and metal. You look like a life sized toy!"

Half of Leonard's face twisted into a smile, the other half remained steely and impassive. "I am an automaton, made of components obtained from the starship. My processing is likewise to a human in most respects, but my physiology is almost entirely metal." He held out his arm in front of Pittoo, and a hatch popped open, revealing wires and a whirring sound. "I have watched over you in your comatose state for over twenty years."

"Okay, well let's DO THIS!" Pit said loudly. Then Leonard grabbed Pittoo's arm with an iron grip and all four of them walked out of the room, and into the sunlight outside.

_**And… that's all for today, folks. Expect some more from this series, but not too often.**_

_**I stopped posting because I lost interest in the stories I was writing. I'm **_**really **_**sorry, guys, but you might have to expect it to happen again. D:**_

_**It's summer though, and I probably will be able to post more, because NO SCHOOL BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Sorry for the shortness in this chapter, sorry for not posting, and sorry for everything! Bye!**_

_**-Sam**_


End file.
